Costumes and Creatures
by Mrs. Ootori
Summary: "I don't need your help, you fool. Go back!" But does Emily really need Matt? Some of the Matt/Emily scenes, but with my own ideas thrown in here and there. I stink at summaries. Chapter 2 up!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my first Primeval fan fiction. I noticed that there are only like two or three Matt/Emily stories out there and I really like the idea of them together. Also, I was sick today so I was bored. **

**This is the scene where Matt and Emily meet, but from her point of view.**

**For now this is going to be a one-shot, but if you guys want me to, and I get enough reviews, I will continue. Also, if you want me to continue, should I continue rewriting Matt/Emily scenes from her point of view, should I go full fledged fan fiction, or should I do a mixture of both? Whatever it is, tell me what you guys want.**

**I don't own Primeval or any of the characters.**

"Jess, there's something in here."

Emily watched as the man came a few steps closer, he had heard her and she knew she had to act fast. She pushed a rack of costumes over onto the man and began to run through the backstage are of the theater, pulling other racks down behind her in an attempt to slow him down.

"Wait" The man yelled, but she wasn't going to stop.

When she reached the area where the gateway had opened, she paused for a moment, should she keep running? She could see out of the corner of her eye that he was getting closer. She made her decision, and stepped through the gateway.

She stepped through and glanced around, happy to be back in this time, a time that she had grown used to. She ran through the clearing, and was half way up the side of the hill on the other side when she glanced behind her and saw him standing there. Why had that fool followed her through? She turned back to the hill and focused on getting back to her companions.

She got to the top and continued to run checking over her shoulder every few seconds, but he was catching up. She knew that she wasn't going to be able to outrun him for long. She had learned one thing in her time traveling through the gateways, if you couldn't outrun what was chasing you, you had to outsmart it, catch it off guard. She stopped and picked up the first thick, solid looking stick she saw and waited. As soon as he came in to view, she swung it and hit him in the head, knocking him onto his back. He rolled onto his side a little and squinted groggily a few times.

"I don't need your help, you fool. Go back!" She said, her voice full of venom and frustration. The pain of losing her friend was still fresh in her mind. Now that, Charlotte was gone she had worry about the unpredictable Ethan, she knew that he blamed her. She did not want to deal with this man following her. She started to run toward were she had left the group, when she heard him yell something.

"Hey!"

Normally, she would have just kept running, but the tone in his voice sounded urgent. She turned around just as he took a few steppes closer and yelled again.

"Hey, look out!"

She followed his gaze, realizing that he was not looking at her, but above her. She glanced up, sure enough in a tree just feet above her was a tree creeper. She didn't have time to react before she felt its tail curl around her waist. She wasn't sure if she screamed and the sound of the creature covered it up, or if she was so surprised that her mouth had opened and no sound had come out. She knew she had to act fast if she was going to survive. She wriggled around trying to avoid the creepers thrashing claws. She pulled her leg up so that she could reach into the side of her boot and pulled out her dagger. She stabbed it into the dark leathery skin on creature's tail and it instantly loosened its grip on her.

She hit the ground with such force that it knocked the air out of her lungs. She rolled onto her back, and looked up into the trees. Her vision was a bit hazy, but she could see the creeper's retreating figure. The man ran to her side and knelt down next to her.

He picked up her dagger and stuck it in his belt. "Come on, come on we've gotta go. Up you come," he said as he helped her up. She put her arm around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist and she began to limp along as the man ran.

"What are you doing?" She asked, as she realized that the man was heading for the gateway.

"I'm trying to get you home," he said as if it were completely obvious. They ran until they reached the gateway, but it looked strange. In place of its usual form, there was a floating sphere, "No!" The man yelled in frustration.

He laid her down and paced back and forth a bit, glancing at the anomaly and then back at her. She heard a thud, and then the screeching of a tree creeper, what sounded like a few feet away. She rolled over to see what was going on, and watched helplessly as the man tried to fend off the creeper. Suddenly, the gateway returned to its usual form, and the man helped her up and they ran through.

**So, Review and let me know: What you guys think? Does it stink? Should I keep going? Should I keep doing Matt/Emily scenes? Should I make it more of a fan fiction? Should I combine the two? **

**Should I stop rambling now? Oh, wait, I can answer that one. ;)**

**Mrs. Ootori**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you sooooooo much for the reviews and story alerts! But I have like 77 hits for this story and only four reviews, so please don't be shy, even if it's just to say that you love Memily as much as I do, please review.**

**Thank you to ****-ChocoCookie-, Ruthibobs, Reverend Lovejoy, and Robin Ianthe**** for the reviews on chapter 1 and to ****Lady Bec of Imagineland and Lady of Denial ****for encouraging me to write more.**

**This is also a scene re-write from Emily's POV, but with some extra stuff thrown in. I am going to add in more of my ideas in future chapters.**

**I don't own Primeval, but I'm guessing you already knew that. :( **

The sound of coughing woke Emily from a deep sleep. She should go check on Charlotte, it sounded like she was in a coughing fit. As she opened her eyes, the realization struck her that the noise couldn't possibly be caused by her friend. The events of earlier that day replayed in her mind, and the pain of losing her friend was renewed. She looked around; she was in a white walled room full of beds and equipment. Her first instinct was to get up and have a look around, but as she started to get up someone grabbed her shoulders from behind.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey," It was that troublesome man from earlier, "It's ok, you're in hospital." With that he gently pushed on her shoulders, forcing her to lie back down.

She blinked a couple times, trying to calm down. Why was she here? The last think she remembered was walking through the gateway, back into this time. After that the pain from the fall she had suffered became so great that she passed out.

She studied the man for a moment, she hadn't really gotten a good look at him earlier, but now that she could study him, she saw that he was a bit older than she was, probably in his early thirties. He was good-looking, and had stunning blue eyes. The sound of his voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Is there anyone I should call? Friends or Family?" Emily just stared at him, how would he react if she told her the truth that, by this time, all her family and friends had died long ago.

He took in deep breath and studied her for a moment, "We found a body at the theater."

She looked way, knowing what was coming next. Part of her had hoped that Ethan had been able to hide Charlotte's body, but he must not have. Now, they were going to accuse her of hurting her best friend.

"A young woman," He watched her, as if waiting to see how the statement would affect her, but all she did was turn back to face him. "Is that why you ran away? Did you think I was the police?"

She couldn't think of a reason to explain why she ran away, so she simply said, "She was my friend, I would never have hurt her."

"Ok," he conceded, after a few seconds of silence, he picked up her dagger from the bedside table, "It's interesting, where'd you get it?" After a few seconds of him twirling the dagger in his hand with no response, he laid it back down. He sat back in his chair, his demeanor and tone changed, from curious and helpful, to somewhat angry and frustrated, "Ok, why don't we just start with your name?" After another moment of silence, he continued, "I'm sure you've got questions you'd like to ask me too. One minute you're in a theater," he paused, taking a deep breath, as if for dramatic effect, "The next, you're in a forest with those creatures. I mean, that is enough to fry anybodies brain."

What was that supposed to mean? Was that some sort of a threat? "Fry whose brain?" She asked, with a mixture of confusion and concern.

He watched her for a moment, "Metaphorically speaking."

Then, the most obnoxious, high pitched ringing noise filled the room. He pulled out a small black rectangle and glanced at the top; then he leaned forward a bit and put it up to his ear and began talking into it. He didn't seem like a crazy person, so it must have been some sort of communication device.

She looked around, trying to think of how to get away. She watched him put the black box down and stand up. "I'm Matt, by the way," he said, extending his hand.

Emily didn't trust this man, even if he had tried to save her, so she remained silent.

Matt withdrew his hand and grabbed his jacket, "No more trying to run away," he added as he picked up her dagger. He took a few steps toward the door before turning back, "I'll take this for safe keeping, ya?" Although it was worded like a question, the last part sounded like more of a statement than a question. With that, he was gone, leaving Emily alone to sort through her thoughts.

**(AN – I don't know why but it won't put in scene dividers)**

"You should go back to sleep now," the nurse said soothingly as she finished taking Emily's vital signs, "With some rest you'll be feeling better in no time." The nurse was older, a bit on the heavier side, and had a stern face perfectly framed by her short brown hair. Although her outward appearance made her look cold, her green eyes were caring and empathetic. She walked a few feet toward the door before turning around and adding, "If I had a guy as handsome as that one that just left coming to see me, I'd certainly be in a hurry to start feeling better."

"Oh, no, we aren't..."

The nurse cut her off with a hearty laugh before turning and leaving the room. Once again Emily was left alone with her thoughts. She closed her eyes, hoping to at least give the impression that she was going to cooperate while she thought of a plan. It was like when she was younger; she would want to stay home instead of accompanying her mother out into society, so she would feign illness when her mother would come in to wake her. She knew that the only way that it would get her out of going was if it was believable, so she would close her eyes, and lay there until her mother left.

She lay there for ten minutes before she thought of a plan that would work. She did her best to get out of bed silently, and grabbed the edge of the curtain that was around her bed. She shut it as loudly as she could before hurrying behind the door. She hoped that it wouldn't be the nice nurse watching the door; she really didn't want to have to hurt her.

Moments later, a soldier dressed in all black ran in, she grabbed a glass beaker and smashed it over his head. She was careful not to hurt him too severely, but to knock him unconscious long enough to get away. She hurried to get dressed and out of the room before he awoke or someone else came. She was almost to the end of the hall, where she saw a door marked stairs, when Matt, a girl, and another soldier came around the corner. She ducked into the closest room, which thankfully was empty, and waited. The sounds of other conversations and carts being wheeled by, covered up parts of the conversation, but she could make out a bit.

As they approached, the first voice she heard was a man's, it was stern and the accent was different than Matt's, so she assumed it belonged to the soldier. She couldn't make out what he said at first, but she assumed it was about her because he kept using the words her and she. As they got closer she could make out the last part, "No, we take her in, keep her secure, and let the experts deal with her."

She heard Matt's voice next, "Hold on, we're the experts," his tone changed to a slightly less angry and more caring tone before adding, "She's not a creature, she's a human being."

The three now stopped, almost directly in front of the door she was hiding inside of, to discuss the matter. She moved over a little farther from the door, and missed part of the soldiers reply, but she caught the end, "Whatever happens to her is not my responsibility."

"By my judgment we have to treat this with some sensitivity."

"Your judgment!" The soldier said, more quietly, but his voice full of frustration.

"Why don't you just say it?"

"Fine, you chasing her through the anomaly put everyone at risk." He paused, as if he was remembering, "I've seen too many people die that way." She heard him start to walk away, but he stopped abruptly, "One man down, nice work." With that, the soldier took off running down the hall in the opposite direction.

"You stay here, see what you can find out about her," the young woman spoke up for the first time, with that she took off after the soldier.

Emily edged toward the door, and watched Matt. He stood there for a moment, looking a bit defeated before continuing down the hall toward the room she had been in.

Once Emily was certain that he was out of sight, she took off down the hall. She had needed to get out and find Ethan before, he was dangerous and without Charlotte he was even more so, but now it was even more important. They would no doubt come looking for her once they realized she was missing, and she didn't want to be locked up like some rabid animal. She had to find the theater, track down Ethan, and get through the gateway and back with her traveling companions, and she had to do it fast.

**So what do you think? Is everyone else as excited for episode 6 as I am? **

**Anyways...**

**Until next time - Mrs. Ootori**


End file.
